Snowfall
by Sam Kastner
Summary: As the snowfalls Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fell deeply in love
1. Chapter 1

As the two friends walked in the moonlight, he looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, as snow fell on them, she started to shiver, he handed her his scarf. She smiled at him, she put on the green and grey scarf and smiled  
at the tall boy. The boy who had teased her was now walking with her.

"Hermione?" The tall boy said

"Yes, Draco?" She said looking up at him

He leaned down, inches away from her face "Do you love me? Cause I love you. And it's ok if you don't-"

But before he could finish she grasped his face and kissed him. She pulled out and smiled.

"Of course I do" she kissed him again. They fell into the deep, soft snow. It lasted a while until Ron came outside and found them

"What's this?!" He spat out

Hermione looked at Ron and stood up straight followed by Draco. Both Hermione and Draco turned a dark shade of red. Hermione was able to see how hurt he was, he turned and ran away. She looked at him and kissed him again.

"I love you Hermione Granger" he said to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.


	2. The truth

_Hermione's POV_  
 _  
_

I didn't know how to tell Harry I was dating Draco. Harry and Draco have been in a feud for so long. How will he react? I've been hanging out with Draco a lot latly, Harry has become suspicious. Draco gave me one of his sweaters yesterday, but it's hard  
to even _own_ it. Harry is _constantly_ checking on me! The only chance I get to wear it is to bed. Harry seems to be _very_ overprotective, like older brother protective. I left the common room in Draco's sweater. Harry walked  
out of the common room, and saw me, and realized who's sweater I was wearing... 

* * *

"Hermione!" He called out to her "why are you wearing Malfoy's sweat- Hermione... your not. Are you?"

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes, she ran off to the room of requirements, where she was going to meet Draco. The lights were off, she felt someone hugging her from the back and they started to kiss her neck. She turned on the light (obviously) it  
was Draco.

"You're wearing the sweater!" He said, he gave hera huge, goofy grin.

She kissed him passionately. We fell backwards onto a couch.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_  
 _  
_

I can't believe we fell asleep on that couch! I rubbed my eyes as I looked at Draco. He was deep in sleep. I got off the couch so I could go change into my clothes that were across the room. I guess Draco was able to feel me get off the couch, 'cause  
he opened his eyes and watched me walk over to my clothes.

"You're leaving already?" He said as he gave me smirk

"You know I hate that face" I said as I climbed on top of him. He started kissing my neck "C'mon,Draco. I've gotta change. Harry's gonna kill me! I've already have, like, four hickeys!"

I got up and went to my clothes.


	3. Hickeys

**In the gryffindor common room**  
 **  
**

Hermione walked in to the common room trying to cover her neck with her hair.

"Hermione Granger!" Harry yelled from across the common room

She walked over to the boy standing on the other side of the room, not knowing what he wanted. The only other time he had used her last name was when she got in a fight with Ron and Harry got angry at her. He pushed her hair off her shoulders to look  
at her neck. He shook his head in disappointment like a father would if he found out his 16 year old daughterwas pregnant.

"Hermione..." he said to her

"Harry, it's my life. Let me live it." She told him "What are you more upset about? The hickeys? Having a boyfriend? Or my boyfriend beingDraco Malfoy?" She has left to go to her dorm before he could eavan answer her.

* * *

 **In Hermione's room**

 ****

That night Draco was going to sneek into her room, but without thinking, she forgot to lock her door meaning, Harry can come in at any time. _Knock knock knock_. That was the noise Hermione heard on her window that night. She opened the window and  
in came Draco.

He climbed into my room and lifted me up, they were kissing for a while, until...

The door _slammed_ open, of course, Harry had come in.

"What now Harry?" She said after she hadjumped out of Draco's arms "Draco, I'll be right back" she grabbed Harry's sleeve and dragged him into the other room "Harry, when will you learn that it's my-" he kissed her  
before she could finish talking. He walked away and left the common chased after Harry"Harry! Harry Potter!"

He turned around and looked at her "I've liked you since I first met you. And I thought I made thatclear!"

"You did... loud, and clear. And I thought _I_ made it obvious, I don't like you. I thought I made it obvious when I started dating Draco. I don't love you Harry Potter, you're gonna need to get over that." She turned around and left to  
go to Draco.


	4. This is not a chapter

**I'm going to be taking a break from this story and starting a new one**  
 **  
**

 **Thanks for reading my story up to this page!**


	5. This is not a chapter either

**Go check out the other story I've been working on: Close Call**


End file.
